Let's go camping
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Faye convinces Diana to go camping near the Lake for a romantic weekend away from Chance Harbour but the rest of the circle hear about the plans and decide to join them whether invited or not. Fayana. Strong T so far.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Faye!" Diana greeted warmly as she opened the front door to see Faye standing there with her hands shoved in her pockets "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my girlfriend just because I feel like it?" Faye asked coyly.

Diana smiled at the word '_girlfriend'_, a term they had just recently started using "Of course you can."

"So are you going to invite me in or are you going to let me freeze out here?" Faye smirked despite the shiver that coursed through her.

"Oh…Sorry." Diana backed away from the door to allow Faye to walk past before closing it behind her. When she turned around Faye was standing right in front of her, a teasing smile playing on her lips. Diana couldn't resist the urge to lean forward and place a lingering kiss on the lips in question. When she pulled away Faye was staring at her with a questioning expression.

"My Dad isn't home." Diana explained, gripping Faye's hips to pull her closer. She moved close, fully intending to kiss her girlfriend senseless but she was taken by surprise when Faye leaned back to counter the movement "…What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Faye answered shiftily.

"There obviously is." Diana frowned and dropped her hands back down by her sides "Did I do something?"

"No!" Faye exclaimed quickly as she gripped Diana's hands and led her over to the couch. She sat her down before taking a seat next to her "There's nothing _wrong_ exactly…"

Diana bit her lip in anticipation, clearly worried about where the conversation was going to lead. That is until Faye continued with her sentence.

"I do have a proposition for you though."

"A proposition?" Diana asked nervously "What kind of proposition?"

"Since it's winter break I was thinking that we could go camping…" Diana opened her mouth to interrupt but Faye held up a hand to stop whatever she was going to say "Wait, hear me out. I was thinking that we could go camping in the woods to get some _alone_ time."

"No." Diana answered as soon as Faye stopped talking "It's too cold. We'll freeze."

"It's not _that_ cold."

"Aren't you the same person who just complained of being freezing when you were standing on my doorstep?" Diana asked purposefully "There's no way I'm going camping in the middle of winter."

"Come on Diana…think about it. We can use a fire and body heat to stay warm." Faye pleaded "It'll be romantic and shit."

"It'll be 'romantic and _shit_'?" Diana echoed, raising a sceptical eyebrow at her girlfriend "You're not making a very good case."

"I love it when you swear." Faye grinned flirtatiously "It's _hot_."

"That's not going to work either." Diana said, trying to keep her expression neutral despite the smile she could feel tugging at her lips.

Faye sighed at the answer before putting on her best sad look "Please? If we go we'll finally be able to have some alone time. It_ will_ be romantic. We can make smores and…" she made a face at what she was about to say but pressed on anyway "…snuggle for warmth. Plus we'll be by the lake so it'll be even more romantic!"

"Faye." Diana sighed, irritated with herself for rejecting the sweet invitation "You know that I want to but what if the rest of the circle notice that we're both gone? Don't you think they'll be suspicious because we didn't invite them?"

"I don't care." Faye frowned "Let them think what they want. They can't prove anything."

"But what if…"

"What _if_…" Faye interrupted, leaning closer to Diana and lowering her voice to a husky, lust filled whisper "I promise to do that thing with my tongue…at least five times a day while we're away?"

"Are you bribing me with sexual favours?" Diana whispered, though she made no move to back away.

"Guilty." Faye murmured, pressing a light kiss to Diana's lips. She pulled away for a split second before leaning forward to kiss Diana in a more meaningful fashion. Her hand shifted to the back of the other girl's neck to pull her further into the kiss and soon enough their tongues were engaged in a familiar battle for dominance. When Faye finally pulled back she grinned smugly when Diana's eyes remained shut and her lips remained slightly parted "So what do you say?"

Diana licked her lips before opening her eyes to stare at her girlfriend "_At least_ six times a day starting from right now and you have yourself a deal."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Faye answered already leaning forward, fully intent on holding up her end of the bargain.

**XxFDFDxX**

"Why did I agree to this?" Diana shivered as she loaded their stuff into the boot of the 4X4.

"Sexual favours, remember?" Faye grinned as she took an especially heavy bag from Diana and threw it into the boot herself.

"Yeah and freeze to death while receiving them." Diana grumbled, rubbing her gloved hands up and down her thick jacket covered arms to stimulate warmth.

"If I was more insecure I would think that you didn't _want_ to spend time with me." Faye attempted to joke as she picked up the last bag and put it into the boot.

"Are you serious?" Diana asked unsurely, recognising the lilt in Faye's voice that indicated she _was_ feeling insecure about something.

"No." Faye rolled her eyes and turned to look at Diana "I'm just saying that you could at least _pretend_ to be enthusiastic about going."

"I _am_ enthusiastic!" Diana exclaimed, only to be met with a sceptical glare "I'm serious. I might not be keen on going somewhere I'm likely to be constantly cold but I _do_ want to spend time with you so…I don't care where we go."

"Oh…okay." Faye smiled warmly and stepped closer to Diana as if to kiss her but stopped mid-step, remembering where they were "Shit, I forgot."

Diana offered Faye a sad smile and gripped her hand between them "In a few hours, you won't have to stop yourself."

Faye brightened instantly at the realisation that she would be able to kiss Diana without having to worry about who might be watching. That feeling quickly deflated however when she noticed a car pulling up in front of the SUV "You have got to be fucking kidding me..."

"Hey!" Adam greeted as he stepped out of the passenger side and walked towards them "We thought we might have missed you for a minute."

Diana pulled Faye's hand behind her back to hide the fact that they were holding hands "Adam." She greeted, a sinking feeling of dread forming in her stomach when she noticed Cassie, Melissa and Jake stepping out of the car "What…What are you doing here?"

"We heard you were going camping so we thought we would go with you!" Adam answered happily "It'll be fun."

Diana gave Faye's hand a light squeeze in an attempt to tell her without words that she hadn't said anything about the trip "Um…Where did you hear that?"

"We heard you and Faye talking about it a couple of days ago during the circle meeting."

"And you didn't think there was a reason we didn't tell you ourselves?" Faye snapped, annoyed beyond belief "I'll give you a clue…it's because you're not in…"

Diana squeezed Faye's hand hard "Faye, can I talk to you over here for a minute?" she didn't wait for an answer and instead nudged Faye away from the car leaving a confused Adam behind.

"There is no way in _hell_ they are coming with us." Faye stated, clearly infuriated that her plans were about to be ruined "Not a fucking chance."

"Faye, calm down." Diana murmured quietly as she soothingly rubbed her thumb over the back of Faye's hand "If we tell them they can't come with us, they're going to know that something is wrong."

"But…" Faye protested feebly "This weekend was supposed to be…"

"I know." Diana responded understandingly "I'm just as annoyed about them showing up as you but there's nothing we can…"

Faye tore her hand away from Diana's and turned away to glare at nothing in particular.

"Faye, are you okay?" Diana asked carefully as she watched Faye thread her fingers through her hair in a clear sign that she was trying to maintain her composure. Diana glanced cautiously over to the group to see that Adam, Cassie and Jake were talking between themselves while Melissa was watching her with an apologetic expression. Diana offered Melissa a small wave before turning back to Faye. She was surprised to find that the brunette was trembling slightly "Are you…crying?"

"Don't be stupid." Faye answered defensively, though her voice was thick with emotion "I'm _pissed_ off!"

Diana stepped forward and placed a hand on the small of Faye's back "I know this isn't how you wanted this weekend to be…"

"Understatement of the fucking century."

"_But_…" Diana continued "We'll find a way to make it work, okay? I promise they're not going to ruin this for use by tagging along."

Faye inhaled slowly to calm herself down before turning back to Diana "Our sexual favours deal is still on? Because I was kind of looking forward to that part."

"Oh, it better be." Diana grinned at the fact that although Faye didn't look particularly happy, she didn't look like she wanted to murder anyone anymore.

Faye opened her mouth to reply but she was cut off by Adam.

"What are you guys doing?"

Faye ground her teeth together in irritation.

"We're coming!" Diana called. She gripped Faye's hand and gave it a light squeeze before turning to walk back to the group. Faye huffed but followed anyway.

"I call shotgun." Adam declared.

Faye had to bite her lip to keep herself from childishly imitating him.

"Faye you're driving, right?" Diana asked, giving Faye a pointed look.

"I am?" Faye asked before catching sight of Diana's 'play along' look "Oh yeah…I am."

"You're trusting Faye to drive your car?" Jake smirked.

"_Yes_, I am." Diana answered stoically.

"I'll ride with you guys if that's okay." Melissa said to Faye and Diana.

"Sure." Faye answered with a shrug.

"Diana, you can catch a ride with me if you want." Adam offered hopefully.

"Um…thanks Adam." Diana answered. She felt Faye tense next to her as soon as the words passed her lips so she hurried to finish her sentence "But I have something I need to talk to Faye about so…" she trailed off and awkwardly looked away from Adam's wounded expression. Faye on the other hand smirked smugly.

"I guess I'll just go with Cassie and Jake." Adam said despondently.

"Great." Faye smirked, already steering Diana around to the passenger side "We'll see you guys when we get there than. Hopefully you won't get _lost_ on the way."

Melissa supressed a laugh at Faye's sarcastic statement and quickly got into the back of the car as Adam turned and walked towards his own car with Cassie and Jake.

Faye waited until Diana got into the car before closing the passenger door behind her and jogging around to her own side. She hurriedly got in and closed the door before starting the engine. She shivered at the chill in the air and reached out to crank the heating up.

"Seatbelt." Diana ordered.

Faye rolled her eyes at the command but willingly pulled the belt over her chest and clipped it into place. Melissa followed suit before speaking up apologetically "I'm sorry about this. I tried to talk them out of it."

Faye remained silent as she drove off but Diana turned and offered a small smile "Don't worry about it."

"_I'm_ worried about it." Faye muttered, tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

"Faye."

"_Diana, you can drive with me if you want._" Faye mockingly imitated Adam, her irritation with him evident in her voice "Diana, _if you want_ we can stop halfway and frolic like horny fucking teenagers."

"Frolic?" Diana smirked.

"Would you prefer it if I'd said _fuck_?" Faye retaliated.

"You know that would never happen." Diana sighed "Adam and I are over _and_..." She paused for a moment before glancing at Melissa "Melissa, can you…block your ears for a second please?"

Melissa rolled her eyes but obediently pretended to block her ears.

Convinced that Melissa wasn't listening, Diana turned back to Faye and lowered her voice "I _am_ a horny teenager…But only for you."

Faye softened at that and glanced at Diana with an only slightly forced smile "That's good to know…Because I still plan to hold up my end of the bargain...with bonuses."

Diana flushed slightly at the insinuation before turning to give Melissa a thumbs up to let her know that she could uncover her ears "What?" she asked, noticing the smirk on Melissa's face.

"Nothing." Melissa lied "I just think it's sweet that you two act all coupley now."

"That's what couples do." Faye informed her with a roll of her eyes "Keep up."

"Faye, be nice." Diana stated.

"I _am_ nice."

"You could be nicer." Melissa contributed.

"Excuse _me_ for not being in an ecstatic mood." Faye muttered, rolling her eyes.

"It could be worse." Diana said, placing her hand on Faye's knee "Someone other than Melissa could be in the car with us."

Faye couldn't argue with that so she merely nodded and concentrated on driving.

**XxFDFDxX**

"Finally!" Diana exclaimed as she got out of the car and stretched to soothe her cramped muscles "It feels like we were driving for hours."

"That's because we _were_ driving for hours." Faye said as she walked around the car to stand next to her girlfriend. She waited until Melissa got out of the vehicle before pressing the button on her keyring to engage the locks, more out of habit than necessity.

"Wow…" Diana murmured as she looked out at the picturesque view laid out in front of them. It may not have been a perfectly snowy landscape but the frozen lake coupled with the glistening trees was stunning enough "It's beautiful."

"I told you it would be." Faye grinned, lightly bumping Diana with her shoulder despite her irritation that she couldn't slide an arm around Diana's waist or hold her hand like she wanted to.

As if to prove her wrong Diana slipped her hand into Faye's between them and carefully entwined their fingers.

"I wish we were alone." Faye sighed, giving the hand in her own a gentle squeeze.

"Me too." Diana murmured as they stared out at the sun setting on the horizon.

"Hey guys!"

"I swear I'm going to strangle him." Faye muttered irritably before she glanced over to the other car. Apparently Melissa had moved over to the other group to give Faye and Diana some alone time. Faye felt a rush of gratitude towards her friend, thankful that at least _someone_ knew to keep their distance "_WHAT?"_

"Be nice Faye." Diana warned letting go of Faye's hand as Adam, Cassie, Melissa and Jake walked over to them.

"We should probably pitch the tents before it gets dark." Adam stated, noticing that the skies were already darkening quite rapidly "There are three tents assuming you guys have one so who are we…?"

"I'm with Diana." Faye stated before he could even the question out.

Adam glared at her in irritation "Are you sure you don't want to sleep with Cassie?"

"No but I'm pretty sure _you_ do." Faye glowered right back at him.

"How about everybody leave Cassie out of it?" Cassie asked rather sick of being used as some kind of insult.

"Guys, leave Cassie alone." Diana ordered, earning herself a grateful look from the girl in question.

"Diana…" Adam started.

"_Diana_." Faye mocked him.

"_Faye!"_ Diana hissed.

Faye smirked and rolled her eyes though she made no verbal reply.

"So Faye and I are sleeping in the same tent because that's what we _planned_ to do." Diana said firmly "You guys can sort your own sleeping arrangements out."

"I guess I could bunk with Melissa." Cassie offered, glancing at Melissa "If that's okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Melissa answered with a warm smile.

There was a moment of silence before realisation hit Adam and Jake and they instantly began to protest while Faye burst out laughing at their predicament.

"No way."

"Hell. No."

"There's no way I'm staying in a tent with him."

"I'd rather sleep outside."

Diana tried not to laugh at the boys but she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her, especially with Faye hanging onto her arm, practically doubled over with laughter. Even Cassie and Melissa were chuckling to themselves more at Faye's reaction than at the actual problem.

"I'm sleeping in the car!" Jake finally resolved.

Adam glared at Faye who was still giggling uncontrollably "It's really not that funny."

"I was thinking about Brokeback mountain…The scary movie version" Faye explained, trying in vain to stop laughing "But with you and Jake as the…"

"Yeah, I got it." Adam snapped.

Diana covered her mouth to supress a laugh at the imagery.

"So are we pitching these tents or what?" Adam huffed. He didn't wait for an answer, instead glowering at Faye one last time before walking off. Melissa and Cassie walked off too, talking between themselves while Jake went back to the car to get warm.

"I think I upset him." Faye grinned as she unlocked the doors and walked around to pop the boot "Oops."

"Be _nice_ Faye."

"I'll be a hell of a lot more than _nice_ to you when we get this damn tent up." Faye said, dragging the bag which contained the tent equipment out of the boot with Diana's help.

"Promises, promises…" Diana sing songed.

"Do I _ever_ break my promises though?" Faye winked, closing the boot.

Diana shook her head in response to Faye's question before straightening up to look around "Where are we pitching this thing?"

"Well…" Faye answered breathily, causing Diana to startle slightly at her suddenly close proximity "We need somewhere flat and far away from the other tents."

"Why is that?" Diana asked curiously.

"Because I plan to make you scream my name as soon as we have this tent up." Faye whispered, lightly running her finger down Diana's neck to the collar of her coat "And on numerous other occasions before we leave so if you don't want our stalkers to hear…"

Faye trailed off and Diana swallowed heavily in anticipation before moving to pick up the bag "We should get this up as fast as possible."

"I like the way you think." Faye smirked, hurrying to help her girlfriend. They walked a short distance to the Lake before dropping the bag on the ground.

"So…do you know how to set this thing up?"

"Sure…kind of." Faye answered unsurely "I mean you just stick the poles in the holes and then stake it to the ground, right?"

"Maybe we should ask…"

"I'd rather sleep outside than ask Adam for help." Faye interrupted.

"I was going to say Jake."

"No."

"…Cassie?"

"What would Cassie know about pitching a tent?" Faye asked sceptically "She's probably never been camping in her life."

Diana pointed over Faye's shoulder and the brunette turned to look at what she was pointing at. She was stunned to see that in the five or so minutes that had passed, Cassie and Melissa already had their tent half constructed.

"We can do it ourselves." Faye stated determinedly, turning back to unzip the bag. She frowned as she pulled out a set of poles and placed them on the ground "Um…You're good at stuff like this, right?"

"Do you have instructions?" Diana asked, laying the tent out in front of them with the top facing up "I've only done this once or twice."

"I threw them away." Faye answered with a sigh. She stared down at the equipment for a moment before a thought occurred to her "You know we could…"

"No." Diana instantly interrupted.

"Come on Diana." Faye pouted "I'm freezing out here and I wanna get my mack on."

Diana rolled her eyes at the slang and shook her head "If by that you mean you want to make out…I do too but we can't use our magic for personal gai…"

"Diana, this isn't _charmed_." Faye interrupted "It's not going to hurt anyone. Come on. Please?"

"No."

"What if we use magic just to put the tent poles together?" Faye bargained hopefully "You know you want to…"

"Fine." Diana sighed before offering up her hand to Faye who gladly accepted it. They stared at the poles in front of them intently for a minute or so and soon enough they began to move, snapping into place.

"That was kind of cool." Faye grinned without releasing Diana's hand "…Now what do we do?"

"I guess we 'put the poles in the holes'." Diana quoted before moving to kneel next to the tent, intending to do just that.

"Can't we just…"

"No."

"But…"

"Faye, shut up and get down here and help me." Diana commanded, pushing a plastic pole into the bottom of the tent "I need you to pull it through the top."

Faye sighed but stepped over to the tent to help her girlfriend construct it. Just as the rod was reaching the top she caught sight of Adam watching them intently and she glared back in response.

"Faye, you're supposed to pull it through." Diana reminded her. She looked up from what she was doing to see Faye staring at something over her shoulder "What are you looking at?"

"Hmm?" Faye asked, dragging her gaze away from Adam "Oh…Nothing. Nothing at all." She pulled the end of the rod through the top of the tent and waited until Diana had looked away again before glancing up to see that Adam had turned back to his own tent.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate them all and I'm super glad you liked the first chapter. Here is the second half, slightly late because I forgot to upload it. Oops. :/**

**I apologise in advance for the Fayana spam that's more than likely going to be filling up this filter soon. I have a backlog of fics to upload! **

"...So then when he refused to get out of the bar, I was like what are you even d..."

"Well this is boring." Faye announced with a roll of her eyes, effectively cutting Adam off and earning herself a glare from the boy in question.

Diana offered an inaudible hum of agreement as she shuffled closer to Faye on the small log they were sitting on. It was only the second day of their 'trip' and they were already bored out of their minds. Diana could feel herself growing irritated every time she thought about what she could have been doing with Faye, had Adam not heard about their plans to spend time alone together. She tried to reason with herself that Adam wasn't entirely to blame since he didn't even know that the relationship between herself and Faye was of a nature that would require time alone. Her irritation was irrational however and the more she dwelled on the subject the more annoyed she became.

"You're not exactly offering up ideas." Adam stated accusingly. He was already annoyed by the fact that he was sitting so far away from Diana but Faye's apparent need to make the situation awkward was making everything worse.

Faye shrugged as if she couldn't care less before leaning close to Diana and lowering her voice "If they weren't here we wouldn't be bored out of our minds."

"I know." Diana sighed, her breath making small white clouds as it hits the air. She shivered at the chill and pressed herself tightly against Faye's side. Faye wrapped an arm subtly around Diana's waist in response, causing a small smile to tug at her lips "I wish we were alone."

"We could go back to our tent." Faye offered hopefully.

"We've been in our tent all day."

"So?"

"They'll start to think something's going on." Diana responded with a soft sigh. A gust of wind blew and she shivered again at the frosty chill. Without thinking of the implications of what she was doing, she slipped her arm under Faye's jacket and curled it around her waist, tugging her even closer.

"So let them think that...You're clearly freezing." Faye stated despite the elation she felt with Diana so close to her "If we go back to the tent..."

"No." Diana shook her head, despite the fact that she was freezing. Not even the fire they had built in the center of the circle was helping much.

"But you..."

"Diana?"

"What?" Diana startled slightly and glanced across the circle they had formed to see Adam staring at her expectantly.

"I asked what you two are doing." Adam said, the exasperation on his face making it clear that he had asked the question a number of times "Why are you sitting so close?"

Faye felt a sense of dread settle heavily in her stomach but she quickly relaxed when Dianamerely tightened her grip on her instead of pulling away "I'm freezing."

Faye supressed a grin at Diana's short tone. She was barely able to resist the urge to turn and kiss her girlfriend in appreciation and instead she merely glared at the boy across from them "Do you have a problem with that?"

Adam ignored her and instead addressed Diana "If you want I could..."

"No." Faye and Diana interrupted in unison.

Adam fell silent, a wounded expression written across his face.

"This is awkward." Jake smirked. His statement was followed by a miserable sound of agreement from Melissa and Cassie who had situated themselves on another log near the fire.

Diana sighed at the true statement and casually lay her head on Faye's shoulder. She was so cold that she honestly didn't care what the three members of the group who didn't know about her relationship with Faye made of the action.

"We could play 20 questions?" Cassie offered carefully.

"Or not." Faye objected with a roll of her eyes "What are we? 12?"

"It was just a suggestion."

"Faye, be nice." Diana ordered for what felt like the hundredth time in the past few days.

"I'm always nice." Faye smirked.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk Diana?" Adam attempted hopefully "Moving around might help you warm up and I was kind of hoping to talk to you about something."

"No thanks Adam." Diana responded, unconciously shifting closer to Faye "I'm kind of comfortable here."

"Oh. But what about...?"

"Stop bothering her and take no for a fucking answer." Faye scowled at Adam's persistence "She doesn't want to go anywhere with you, okay?"

"Diana can speak for herself." Adam glared at her angrily.

"She is speaking...yet you're still not listening to what she's saying." Faye accused "She said no."

"Faye, calm down." Diana whispered, lightly rubbing her thumb along her girlfriends ribs. She was relieved to feel her relax significantly at the touch. She looked back to Adam withoutremoving her head from Faye's shoulder and spoke in a calm, collected voice "We can talk later, okay Adam?"

Adam nodded, somewhat appeased by the statement.

Faye on the other hand continued to glare at him as if she knew for a fact that he was planning to convince Diana to get back together with him.

"What about Ghost stories?" Melissa suggested in an attempt to dispel the awkward silence.

"I have one." Faye announced. Diana sighed when she recognized the tone she knew only meant trouble "There was a guy and a girl who were dating for a really really long time. A ridiculously long time really. They were called...Aiden and Daphne. They broke up because the guy was a real douche and he wanted to screw someone else but he didn't have the balls toadmit it..." at that she glared venomously at Adam who looked mildly irritated by where the 'story' was going "But Aiden was too stupid to realize that it was over so he continued to bother the girl. Daphne's gir...best friend...let's call her Faith was pissed off and decided to push the guy off the edge of a cl..."

"Faye!" Diana hissed, effectively interrupting Faye's story telling "Stop it."

"But I wasn't done." Faye frowned.

"I think you are." Adam huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Faye was about to open her mouth to make a quick retort when she heard Diana sniffle next to her. From the sound it was clear that she was starting to catch a cold. She glanced down at the girl as best she could taking into account the positioning of Diana's head on her shoulder "Diana, you're getting sick."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You sound congested and shit." Faye kept her voice low to keep the rest of the circle, especially Adam, Cassie and Jake from hearing her. She was slightly worried that they would hear the concerned and gentle tone to her voice and they would call her out on it "Go back to the tent...please? I'll even stay here if you want me to."

Diana shook her head against Faye's shoulder "I'm fine."

"Diana..."

"Faye."

"At least let me give you my jacket." Faye said, already starting to unzip the waterproof jacket she was wearing with her free hand. She had the zip halfway down when Diana's free hand caught hers.

"I don't want you to get cold."

Faye rolled her eyes "Diana, I'm wearing like ten layers. I'm not going to get cold."

Even with the reassurance Diana shook her head emphatically and pulled the zip back up "I'll be fine as long as you don't let go of me."

Faye sighed at the refusal but willingly tightened her arm around Diana's waist and squeezed her gloved hand. When she looked away from Diana she found Adam, Cassie, Jake and Melissa staring at them "What?"

"You two are crawling all over each other like a box of puppies." Jake smirked "What's up with that?"

"Yeah...What is up with that?" Adam asked suspiciously.

"She's cold." Faye answered defiantly "Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend...because you're nother boyfriend."

"What about truth or dare?" Cassie blurted out, sensing another argument brewing between Faye and Adam "That could be fun, right?"

"That's a great idea." Diana stated enthusiastically, or at least as enthusiastically as she could with a stuffy nose "Who wants to start?"

Faye and Adam were to busy glaring daggers at each other and Melissa looked rather bored already so Cassie decided to elect herself "Um...Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Diana opted quietly.

Cassie chewed on her bottom lip for a moment or two before speaking "Um...who was the last person to make you laugh?" She wrinkled her nose at the lame question but shrugged in resignation. She'd never been very good at thinking of questions or dares for this game.

Diana took a moment to think even though she knew the answer as soon as it passed Cassie's lips "Faye."

If at all possible, Adam's glare darkened while Faye's expression softened at the casual declaration. Hoping to distract Adam somewhat Diana decided to choose him as the aim of her question "Adam, truth or dare?"

Adam brightened at the fact that Diana was paying attention to him and he quickly focused his gaze on her "I know you hate thinking of dares so...truth." he smiled winningly and Faye pretended to gag. Thankfully Diana was the only member of the circle to notice the action and she gave her a quick squeeze to get her to stop "Erm...Do you have any strange scars?"

"No, but I think you know that."

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Faye declared, a disgusted expression on her face.

Jake chuckled at the statement and shook his head at their dramatics.

"Faye, truth or dare." Adam glared.

"Truth." Faye answered cooly.

"Have you ever slept with someone you actually care about?" Adam asked, his anger and inner turmoil getting the best of him.

"Adam!" Diana exclaimed in shock, her arm tightening around Faye's waist "What's wrong with you? You can't ask things like..."

"It's okay Diana." Faye shot Diana a reassuring smile before turning back to Adam "For your information, yes I have slept with someone I care about. Someone I love even. Not Jake."

"Oh..." Adam looked somewhat stumped by the answer.

"Cassie, truth or dare." Faye stated.

Cassie didn't dare to put herself in a position where she had to do what Faye told her so she went for the only other available option "Truth."

Faye frowned at the answer but quickly shrugged it off. She was tempted to mention somethingabout Adam to make Cassie uncomfortable but she chose not to, mindful of the girl sitting next to her "Have you ever kissed a girl? If not would you want to?"

Cassie blinked a couple of times, somewhat surprised by the question "Um...No and...Maybe?"

Faye noticed Diana tense next to her and merely nodded at Cassie's answer instead of teasing her like she usually would. Cassie chose to pose the question of 'truth or dare' to Jake and Faye quickly turned her attention to Diana "What?"

"Why would you ask her that?" Diana asked nervously as she lifted her head from Faye's shoulder "Do you...Have you ever wanted...?"

"No!" Faye exclaimed quickly "I mean...maybe I wondered at one point but that's all." she noticed Diana looked somewhat upset by the answer and hurriedly continued "You're the only girl I want to be kissing now...the only person I want to be kissing even."

"Oh...Okay." Diana grinned and moved her head back to Faye's shoulder "Oh, and Faye?"

"Yeah?"

Diana leaned up slightly to whisper into Faye's ear "I love you too."

Faye grinned at the statement "Yeah?"

"Yes." Diana confirmed, settling back against Faye "And if we were alone in our tent, I would be showing you exactly how much."

"We could..."

"Soon."

Faye groaned quietly "You're such a tease."

"I am not. Teasing would mean that I'm not prepared to foll..."

"Diana." Melissa interrupted loudly, causing Diana to look up at her.

"...What?"

"Truth or dare." Melissa rolled her eyes, though she couldn't keep the mischevious smile from her lips.

"Oh, um...Dare." Diana shrugged.

Melissa looked like she was mentally cheering Diana's answer and she took a moment to smirk to herself "I dare you to kiss Faye."

"Melissa!" Adam exclaimed, a betrayed expression written across his face.

"What?"

"Diana is straight. She can't..."

"Diana can speak for herself." Diana interrupted irritably "I don't have a problem with the dare." without waiting for another interruption from her ex, she lifted her head from Faye's shoulder and angled herself towards her, being careful not to disturb their position too much. Her eyes met Faye's and she conciously licked her lips, wary of the fact that she had been out in the cold for a couple of hours. She noticed Faye do the same and gave her hand a light squeeze "Ready?"

"I'm always ready." Faye smirked.

Diana hesitated for a moment, slightly self concious with everybody's eyes on her. Trying as best she could to ignore them, she slowly leaned forward keeping her eyes locked on Faye's until their closeness caused them to naturally flutter shut. Feeling Faye's breath on her lips, she leaned up the extra fraction of an inch and pressed their lips together. They were completely still for a moment and from her tenseness it was clear to Diana that Faye was forcing herself not to respond to the kiss so as not to give away their secret to the rest of the circle. Having not kissed Faye for about three hours however, Diana couldn't stop herself from pressing even closer. Encouraged by the movement of Diana's lips against her own, Faye began to tentatively return the slow kiss. Her fingers dug unsurely into Diana's side as if she was unsure what to make of the public display of affection. The dare hadn't specified anything other than 'a kiss' after all and Adam, Cassie and Jake were probably expecting the kiss to last all of two seconds. When Diana's right hand came to rest on her cheek however, she allowed herself to relax into the caress. Eventually Diana came to her senses and pulled away. She turned back to the othermembers of the circle, not before giving Faye a sneaky peck on the lips "So it's my turn, right?"

"That was hot." Jake decided, a sleazy smirk on his face. Adam on the other hand looked infuriated by the kiss. Cassie looked somewhat bemused while Melissa was grinning as if she was insanely proud of herself.

Diana rolled her eyes at the typical response. Feeling a shiver run down her spine, she leaned into Faye's side "It's cold."

"Go back to the tent." Faye responded almost immediatly "It's only going to get colder out here."

Diana hesitated for a moment or two before eventually giving in. She removed her arm from it's warm residence inside Faye's jacket and hauled herself to her feet "Faye and I are going to our tent."

"You've been in your tent all day." Adam said in a put out tone of voice.

"It's cold." Diana said again.

Faye stood up next to her and stared Adam down.

"Can I at least talk to you now?" Adam asked hopefully as he stood up from the ground "Please?"

"Adam, I'm really tired." Diana sighed at her ex's persistence "Can't we talk some other time?"

"Not if you keep avoiding me."

"Hey, back off." Faye frowned defensively "She said she's cold so leave her alone and stop accusing her of shit."

"Faye..." Diana began.

"This is none of your business Faye." Adam glared at the brunette, annoyed by her need to involve herself in his relationship "It's between me and Diana."

"It's my business when you constantly annoy her with your needy whining." Faye retortedangrily "She doesn't want you. Take a hint and back the fuck off of her."

"Why do you care anyway? It's not like you care about anyone else but yourself!"

"ADAM!" Diana exclaimed.

"That's rich, coming from you." Faye scoffed in disbelief "You don't give a flying fuck about how Diana feels. The only thing that matters to you is that you get what you want whether it be Diana, Cassie or both of them."

Cassie frowned at the sound of her name but made no move to interrupt the argument.

"I don't want Cassie!"

"Bullshit."

"I don't!" Adam insisted loudly "Diana is the only person I want. Not that it has anything to do with you."

"It has something to do with me when..."

When it's my girlfriend you're talking about. Faye had to physically bite her lip to keep the words from escaping.

"When you invite yourself on my camping trip and ruin everything about it with your mopiness and your fucking whining and your stupid CHILDISH glaring."

"Well maybe if you would stop trying to keep Diana away from me, I wouldn't glare at you!"

By that point both Adam and Faye were flat out shouting at each other. The sound of thunder rumbled in the distance and Diana grabbed Faye's arm, hoping to soothe her anger.

"I don't have to keep her away from you because she doesn't want to be with you!"

"Why is she spending so much time with you anyway?" Adam asked viciously, clearly choosing to ignore Faye's statement "What did you do? Put a spell on her? God knows she wouldn't willingly sleep in the same tent as you. You're not even friends!"

With an infuriated growl Faye yanked herself free of Diana's grip and marched forward until the only thing seperating herself and Adam was the small fire in the center of the circle "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know that Diana would never be friends with someone like you." Adam retorted angrily "You're the last person she would want to spend time with, nevermind share a tent with."

Thunder lit up the sky and Faye clenched her hands into fists at her sides, silently willing herself not to lose control "Shut up."

Adam was too focused on his anger and bruised ego to pay much attention to Faye's warning "Think about it...She only started hanging around with you when she broke up with me. She's just using you as some kind of replacement until we get back toge..." he trailed off suddenly, his eyes widening in surprise and a split second later he was thrown a couple of feet backwards over the log he had previously been sitting on.

"Faye, stop it!" Diana yelled over the sound of howling wind as rain began to pour around them them.

Adam leapt back to his feet, his eyes blazing with fury and without thinking about the implications of his actions, he focused on the only thing standing between himself and Faye. The fire. With his angered attention fixed on it, it shot towards an unsuspecting Faye. Thankfully it was mostly put out thanks to the sudden onslaught of rain so Faye had just enough time to jump back to avoid being burnt.

"FAYE!" Diana yelled, her voice tainted with panic.

Faye caught sight of an ember licking at her soaked jeans and quickly slapped it out before glaring at Adam. The anger bubbling up inside her was so intense that she didn't even notice Diana frantically asking if she was okay, nor did she notice Cassie and Melissa desperately trying to get her attention. With an angered yelled Faye automatically lifted her fist into the air, vaguely recalling something from Diana's book of shadows. She didn't make any move towards Adam or physically touch him but as soon as her fist was in the air, his head swung to the right as if he'd been punched in the face. He stumbled slightly from the blow but turned back to Faye after a matter of seconds.

"STOP IT!" Diana screamed over the sound of the roaring wind and the frequent claps of thunder. She was already dreading Adam's next move and what it could mean for Faye but the sheer intensity of Faye's power and fury was making her unwilling to step forward. Her knees were weak with apprehension and had Melissa not stepped forward to clasp her arm she was sure that she would have dropped to her knees. She noticed Faye stumble back a few steps before slipping in the mud and she made to move forward. Melissa's grip remained tight however, making moving anywhere an impossibility "FAYE!"

Faye gritted her teeth and pushed herself up from the muddy ground. The rain had softened the dirt considerably however and even standing seemed to be a difficult feat in itself. When she was finally on her feet she squinted against the lashing rain and summoned every ounce of power and fury she had inside of her to send Adam flying backwards onto the wet ground. She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and risked a glance in that direction only to see Diana storming off towards the woods.

"Diana!" Faye yelled, hurriedly turning on her heel to follow her. She slipped in the dirt under her feet but somehow managed to remain standing. A nervous glance over her shoulder informed her that Adam was struggling to stand up and she took the chance to quickly follow Diana. The brunette had a considerable head start on her however and even though Faye sprinted to catch up, she lost sight of her girlfriend "Diana?" she paused in her tracks and glanced nervously around the dark woods "Diana, where are you?" she swiped her hand across her rain dampened face before starting a cautious jog forward. Finally just when she was starting to panic about Diana's whereabouts, she burst out into a small clearing and noticed the girl in question standing there, her shoulders slumped "Diana? Why did you run off?"

"Why do you think I ran off?" Diana snapped without turning to look at her girlfriend.

"Okay. Stupid question." Faye agreed as she walked around Diana to stand in front of her "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have started that fight." Diana said quietly as the rain slowed to a slight drizzle and the wind quietened down.

"I know." Faye answered, slightly concerned by the fact that Diana refused to meet her eyes "But the things he was saying just..."

"Just what?" Diana interrupted, finally looking up at Faye "Why do you care what he says? Don't you trust me or something?"

"What? Of course I do but..."

"But nothing!" Diana exclaimed in a wounded tone of voice "So you really think that I'm using you as a replacement for him even though I've told I love you like a hundred times?"

"I don't think that." Faye answered quickly "I just get jealous, okay? I hate that he can hit on you and try to get you back without being in the wrong because he doesn't know that we're together." she bit her lip bashfully and looked down at the ground as if she was embarrased by what she was about to say "I know you love me...I guess I'm just scared that you'll see sense and you'll stop."

"Faye." Diana murmured, her tone significantly gentler than a moment ago "Faye look at me." she waited until Faye looked up at her before continuing "Adam can try to get me back all he wants, hell he can try for the rest of our lives but I'm never going to leave you. Do you know why?" she was met with an apprehensive shake of the head "Because you have something he doesn't have" she reached down and gripped Faye's cold, slightly mud covered hand and lifted it to her chest where she pressed it firmly over her heart. As she did so the drizzle faded and the cloud dissipated, painting the sky a pristine shade of purple "As for seeing sense, I won't do thateither...because the only thing about our relationship that doesn't make sense to me is the idea that I could ever stop loving you." she offered the hand under her own a slight squeeze "Do you get it?"

Faye nodded in response, her eyes slightly misty "I get it."

They stared at each other intently for a couple of moments as snow began to fall unnoticed around them.

"And don't doubt that when I get back to the camp, I'm going to yell at Adam for what he did to you." Diana said, a hint of anger returning to her voice "I don't know what he was thinking using fi..."

"Diana." Faye interrupted "Can you shut up so I can kiss you?"

Diana willingly shut up and silently nodded in response.

"Good." Faye murmured, sliding her free arm around Diana's waist and stepping closer. She left her free hands pressed against Diana's chest, effectively trapping it between them. She paused for a moment but finally deciding that no words needed to be said she closed the last couple of inches between them and kissed Diana sweetly.

THE END


End file.
